Joe La Terreur
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Katie Bell aurait voulu un prince charmant. Johane Flint aurait voulu être un garçon. Chen Dubois aurait voulu éviter de s'appeler comme un arbre, Jared Longdubat que son visage ne soit pas constellé de boutons, et Fred Weasley ne pas être un métisse aux cheveux tirant sur le roux. Mais dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. / NEXT GEN


**Joe La Terreur**

Katie Bell/Marcus Flint/Olivier Dubois/Su Li/Johane Flint/Chen Dubois/ Fred II Weasley  
>Tout Public<br>General/Family/Humor/Romance

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>__Tout est à Rowling, sauf mes OC. Et le couple de ce prologue m'a été inspiré par Ezilda (à cause de sa fic Tout ça pour un Vif d'Or, impossible de les imaginer séparés ^^). _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : <strong>Cet OS se lit de manière indépendante, mais il est lié aux autres OS que j'ai écrit sur la nextgen (à savoir La Peintre des Souvenirs, Cage de Fer, et la Colère du Sang. Et plusieurs Os de Dans le froid de décembre (Enchanté, A Présent et Pochette Surprise))_

_**Valouw**, je te dédicace ce prologue, juste pour le plaisir ^^ _

Bonne lecture !:D

* * *

><p><strong>Joe la Terreur<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>Enfant, Katie rêvait d'une vie simple. Elle rêvait d'un amour qui frapperait à sa porte, d'un homme gentil, beau, qui après l'avoir demandée en mariage avec des milliers de roses, lui ferait d'adorables enfants aux cheveux blonds. Elle rêvait d'un conte de fée, elle rêvait d'être une princesse.<p>

Aussi, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était attirée comme un aimant à Marcus Flint et ses dents détruites, l'ironie ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle avait lutté, incapable de comprendre comment une chose pareille avait bien pu se produire, mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à l'embrasser avec passion contre les murs des couloirs sombres de Poudlard, elle avait laissé tomber une bataille perdue d'avance : à seize ans, les hormones bouillaient dans son corps. Elle était peut-être de nature rêveuse, mais enfin, elle avait des besoins à assouvir, et certains d'entre eux comprenaient un couloir désert, en pleine nuit, un mur froid et un homme pressant son corps chaud contre le sien.

Les difficultés avaient commencés à s'empiler par la suite. Être attirée par Marcus Flint était une chose, commencer à parler avec lui, à rêver de lui, à priori, rien d'anormal, mais sentir son cœur battre plus fort, et réaliser qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse du Serpentard… la situation avait quelque peu glissé entre ses doigts… elle s'était même carrément échappée en courant plonger du haut d'une falaise.

Cette fois-ci, la phase de déni avait été plus longue. Les années à Poudlard avaient pris fin, chacun allait partir faire sa vie, il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir entre un flirt secret et une histoire d'amour, mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de le vouloir. Être amoureuse de Marcus ne signifiait pas qu'elle voulait avoir une relation avec lui. N'entrait alors même pas en compte son avis à lui sur la question. Imaginer Marcus parlant de sentiment autrement qu'en alignant des grognements avait des airs de cauchemar. Il savait être tendre : Katie pouvait se vanter de connaître de lui un côté qu'il n'avait jamais montré à qui que ce soit – et si elle racontait ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ou faire à Olivier, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la croire. – pour autant, il était assurément plus à l'aise lorsqu'il était brusque.

Mais la vie avait une drôle de manière de parvenir à ses fins, et sans un mot, d'un commun accord, Katie et Marcus continuèrent de se voir après Poudlard, pour des cafés, des matchs de Quidditch – beaucoup plus faciles à partager maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas à penser à ceux qui les opposeraient -, commencèrent à passer plus de temps dans l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre, si bien que Katie finit par élire domicile chez Marcus de façon définitive.

Ce ne fut pas la demande en mariage dont Katie avait rêvée petite, mais elle la rendit plus heureuse que toutes celles qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Ils continuèrent de vivre dans l'appartement de Marcus après cela, comme Marcus Flint et Katie Bell, couple improbable mais pourtant heureux. Olivier avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée, mais il avait bien fallu qu'il cède. Katie appréciait beaucoup Su Li, sa petite amie, et les repas passés à commenter comme dans un match les disputes échauffées des deux hommes les avaient beaucoup rapprochées. Angelina lui faisait des visites à l'occasion, mais elle avait beaucoup plus gardé contact avec Alicia qui n'habitait pas loin de chez eux et passait souvent boire le thé.

Le nouveau travail de Katie l'épanouissait. Après ses multiples échecs à rejoindre une équipe comme poursuiveuse, elle s'était découvert un talent comme attachée de presse. Elle avait été prise à l'essai chez Puddlemere sur recommandation d'Olivier. Marcus avait vu cela d'un mauvais œil, jaloux du succès de sa némésis, et déçu de voir sa fiancée abandonner son rêve. Jamais ils n'avaient été si proche de se séparer, mais la situation se résorba d'elle-même lorsque Marcus décrocha son premier match en première ligne et Katie commença à s'enthousiasmer à propos de son travail.

Ils en profitèrent pour enfin se marier, et Olivier fit le plus beau des discours – la tête complètement retournée par le whisky pur feu.

Comme pour tout le reste, découvrir qu'elle était enceinte fit paniquer Katie, et Marcus la rassura. Il fut le mari idéal : il se désartibula quatre fois par mois en allant chercher des glaces chez Florian Fortarôme à toutes heures de la nuit, découvrit les fast food moldus pour lui ramener des frites luisantes de gras, et après l'avoir transportée pendant deux mois entre la maison et son travail, fit installer une cheminée dans l'appartement pour la relier au réseau lorsqu'il s'avéra que transplaner était interdit aux femmes enceintes, et que les portoloins rendaient Katie malade.

Un peu en avance sur la date annoncée, Johane Katie Flint naquit donc les poings serrés, dans un concert de cri, de sang et de fluides.

Et Katie songea qu'à défaut de tout le reste, elle avait au moins réussi à exaucer l'un de ses rêves de jeunesse.

Elle aurait dû savoir que Johane Flint serait tout… sauf adorable.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu !<em>

_Je vous aime ! La suite est en partie écrite ^^ Elle arrivera dans moins d'un mois =)_


End file.
